Whiskey and the Truth
by timeladyinthelibrary
Summary: Dean has something to tell Cas, but he needs some whiskey to get the words over his lips. Destiel fluff! Please review :)


Whiskey and the Truth

"Alright, who wants a glass of Jack?"  
>Dean walked into the living room holding a bottle of Jack Daniels in one, and three glasses in the other hand. It was a Friday evening and they'd decided to take a night off. The Winchesters and Cas had just finished a hunt in Montana, and had returned to the bunker that afternoon. They were all exhausted, and after some take-away dinner from a local diner they were now enjoying a Lord of the Rings marathon, something Sam had insisted on. The bunker's living room consisted out of three large leather couches, a wooden coffee table and a big screen TV. Sam was sprawled out on of the couches, and Cas and Dean shared another one.<p>

Now Cas was human, his obsession with television had only gotten worse. He'd wrapped his arms around his legs, head resting on his knees, and was staring fascinated at the screen, eyes squinted a little. He was wearing his dark red sweater and a pair of Dean's old sweatpants, something he really enjoyed. He hated jeans, though Sam and Dean forced him to wear them whenever they went out. Cas didn't understand- wasn't the main idea of clothing that you covered your naked body? Why did it matter what you were wearing?- but he listened to the brothers anyways. Since he had become human they'd helped him with everything. Sometimes Cas wasn't sure if he could ever repay them for it, even though they'd waved it away.  
>"You're family, Cas. We're here for you," Sam had said, and Dean had nodded, though with a thoughtful look in his face.<p>

Dean had that thoughtful look a lot lately, Cas had noticed. Sometimes he caught Dean looking at him when he didn't expect it, like when he was tying his shoelaces, or trying to figure out the microwave. He wondered if Dean had done so before, when Cas had still been an angel, and that he only noticed it now, or that it was something Dean had started doing only since he had become human. He didn't bother asking though- it didn't seem something humans commented on, and Cas wanted to fit in so badly.

Dean now had that look on his face as he gave Cas a glass of whiskey. Cas sniffed it, frowning a little. He wasn't sure what he thought about alcoholic beverages yet- Dean seemed to enjoy them a lot.  
>"Come on Cas, try it. I bet you like this." Dean gave him a small nod as he raised his glass at him, drinking it whole.<br>Cas hesitated, but took a sip.  
>"Oh!" He said surprised, looking at Dean, who grinned at him.<br>"Good, eh?"  
>Cas took another swig, enjoying the way the alcohol seemed to warm him up.<br>"Yes. Very," he said, amazed. He finished his glass quickly, just like Dean had done, making the hunter laugh.

Sam watched the scene safely from his own couch, smiling at himself. He knew his brother too well, and had seen how Dean had carefully picked out a bottle at the liquor store when they were doing grocery shopping that morning. Dean had a plan, and it had just started.  
>"You want another one?" Dean asked, while pouring himself a second glass.<br>"Yes," Cas said, his cheeks already turning a little red. He was a lightweight.  
>Sam rolled his eyes at the ceiling, sighed a little and sat up. Time to get out of here.<br>"Hey, guys… I'm going in. Night." He held up his hand as a goodbye wave, and walked towards the large staircase.  
>"Already?" Dean asked, trying to sound disappointed, but not really succeeding. Cas didn't notice though- Gandalf was taking all of his attention now.<br>"Yeah, I need some sleep after taking out those ghouls." Sam threw Dean half a smile, then pointed at Cas and mimicked: "Don't get him too drunk."  
>Dean's cheeks went burning red. "Goodnight, Sam."<br>Sam laughed, shaking his head, heading towards his bedroom.

Dean turned around and shot a look at Cas, who was still fascinated by what was happening on the screen. He didn't seem to have noticed Sam's remark, and Dean felt himself relax. He quickly finished his second glass.  
>Okay, so, yeah. Maybe he was trying to get him and Cas drunk. But with good reasons. Dean had something to tell Cas, but he wasn't sure how to do it. He had tried to, a long time ago, in the crypt, but he hadn't been able to get the words over his lips, and when things got so messed up afterwards, there simply hadn't been a good moment.<p>

But now things were different. Being in love with an angel was pretty fucked-up, but if said angel became human… That sure had made things easier, Dean thought. And there was something about a human Cas that made Dean's heart grow a little every time he caught him doing something small, like pouring a cup of coffee in the morning with a concentrated frown on his face, eyes squinted a little, the tip of his tongue sticking out, as if filling the old and chipped mug with coffee was his life duty.  
>Or that time they'd lost Cas and found him hours later, shivering outside the bunker in the pouring rain, trying to hold an umbrella over a beehive he'd found. Sam had gotten Cas inside, handing him a towel and making him a hot cup of tea, and Dean had just stood there, heart breaking a little over how caring Cas was. Too caring for this world, he'd thought. Someone like that had to be protected.<p>

Dean had been on the verge of spilling his feelings a lot of times, but he wasn't very familiar with the whole "share-and-care" thing, so he'd just swallowed his words.  
>But last week he'd realised something needed to be done.<br>Dean had been baking pancakes for breakfast. Now they finally had a kitchen, he sure as hell was using that opportunity to show off his baking skills. He'd been standing in front of the stove, still wearing his pyjamas, humming a Led Zeppelin song as he flipped the pancakes over.

Suddenly he felt a chin rest on his shoulder, and a voice in his ear.  
>"What are you preparing?"<br>Dean had jumped up, yelling out "Cas!" as he turned around.  
>Castiel was standing in front of him, his hair all tousled from the night and an imprint from his cushion on his cheek. He'd yawned, holding a hand through his hair, not realizing he was still practically standing on Dean.<br>He'd shot Dean a little smile, still sleepy-eyed, and had said: "Good morning, Dean. It smells good, anyways," before scuffling off towards the breakfast table.  
>Dean had stood there, heart racing in his chest, but not because he was startled anymore.<br>He'd never wanted to kiss Cas so badly before, and the thought of doing so made him shiver.  
>It had been easy to call him back, and tell him he loved him at that time, hadn't it been for Sam to come in, already freshly showered and dressed, ruining the "just-out-of-bed" vibe that had been hanging in the kitchen.<p>

The moment had passed, but Dean knew he had to tell Cas. So he'd started to set up a plan. Now wasn't Dean for the great and inventive plans, so what he'd come up with was basically: get drunk so you can tell him, and get him drunk so he doesn't runs away. Simple.  
>They'd been on a hunt for the rest of the week, but now they were home, it was time for action.<p>

"You want more?" Dean asked Cas, who looked up from the TV.  
>"Eh, yes, please." Cas' cheeks were bright red now, and his eyes were shining a little more than usual.<br>Dean quickly drank a third and a fourth glass, welcoming the feeling the alcohol brought into his body. He felt himself getting warm and relaxed, and let himself fall back into the couch.  
>The movie finished a few minutes after, and they both watched as the end credits rolled over the screen.<br>"Did you like it?" Dean heard himself slur, and he vaguely wondered if he had been a little too enthusiastic, but it didn't really bother him.  
>"Yeah!" Cas said, turning his head towards Dean a bit too fast, making him blink a few times. Lightweight.<br>"Yes, I really- I really really enjoyed it, Dea- Dean." He leaned in on Dean. "I now finally understand that reference you and Sam were making about… about the ring." His eyes fell on Dean's right hand, and he picked up, tapping against the silver ring on Dean's finger. "The ring, Dean," He said persuasive.  
>Dean was shaking silently with laughter, not sure what was so funny about this.<br>"Yes. The ring. Yes."  
>They were both laughing now, sitting a little too close together on the couch. Dean felt tired, and let himself drop, landing with his head in Cas' lap, somehow.<p>

The view was now a little upside down, and the room around Castiel's head seemed to be wobbling a little, but Dean focused on his angel's face, that was smiling down on him. Dean felt his face relax, smile disappearing, as he looked at Cas.  
>Castiel now had Dean's warm head pressing on his legs. He didn't quite know how exactly he'd gotten there, but he didn't really mind. He looked down at the hunter's face, and his look softened. He felt all warm and fuzzy from the whiskey, and it wasn't unpleasant. The third movie had started, but neither of them were really paying attention. Cas had suddenly become very aware of his breathing, and the way his hand was brushing Dean's, and how it had gotten pretty warm in the room.<p>

Dean suddenly shut down the TV.  
>"Cas?"<br>"Yes, Dean?" Cas asked, suddenly feeling a lot more sobered up.  
>"I… Um.." Dean suddenly felt way too aware of everything, and felt fear swirl in his stomach.<br>Something happened on screen, and they were both startled by it. Dean had gotten up, and was now sitting on his side of the couch once again.  
>They both looked like deer in the headlights, awkwardly staring at each other.<br>"Um…" Dean tried to continue.  
>His green eyes met Cas' blue ones, which had a serious look in them. Cas had that little frown on his face again, the one he used when he was concentrating hard on something he wanted to understand, lips parted a little, waiting for Dean to go on, so he could comprehend the situation.<br>Dean looked back at him, suddenly understanding that words weren't going to do it.  
>"Come 'ere," Dean said softly, as Cas scooted over.<br>Their face were now nearly touching, and Dean raised his hands to brush his fingers over Cas' warm cheek, who closed his eyes and shivered.

Dean leaned in, and softly pressed his lips on Cas'. They were soft and warm, and he felt Cas' breath, which was nice. Dean sighed, and pulled Cas a little closer, as he kept kissing him. When he let go, he mumbled: "I love you, Cas."  
>His breath smelled like whiskey, but it wasn't unpleasant. Cas smiled a little and whispered back. "I know," sounding a little smug. "I love you too, Dean."<br>Dean laughed quietly as he pulled Cas in again for another kiss. They slowly fell back into the couch and lay there, warm and safe, while making out.  
>Dean felt a somewhat like a teenager again, hands in each other's hair and sighing softly, but it was kinda nice.<br>When the alcohol took over, they fell asleep on the same couch, all tangled up together.

The next morning, Sam walked in to find them sleeping. He leaned against the doorpost, looking at his brother and his friend with a smile on his face, glad they'd finally come together. Turned out all they'd needed was a little whiskey and the truth. If only all their hunts were that simple.


End file.
